When my freinds came back
by Shugar High Author
Summary: This is a story of when Troy and Gabriella come back from running away.Chads POV. I know I havent aupdated a few stories and deleted a few im keeping this one!
1. Chapter 1

**When My Friends came back**

My name is Chad Danforth.It has been 8 years since I last saw my friends Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez.They disapeered 8 years ago after the championchip backetball game of senior year.We won .After that I went to the parkinglot to see why he was out here.Then I saw Gabby pull up in her car.Shesaw me then Troy.

_FlashBack_

_I was running outside to see Troy near the street waiting for something.Then Gabbys car pulled up I heard him say "Are you ready to go?" then she said "I'm just not sure if this is the right thing to do Troy" then Troy said "What other choice do we have we heard our parents its the best choice" i didnt understand what was going on so I yelled "Captain Are coming back in?" Troy saw me and ran over and said "No i'm not me and Gabby are just going to her house she said she didnt feel well" I nodded my head in understandment their parents just probably didnt want Troy to be around Gabby because she was sick."Ok see ya tomorrow captain" he slightly smiled and said "Maybe" I just thought he would stay with Gabby if she was still sick instead of running away that night._

_End of FlashBack_

"I'm so happy for you Shar"I said at my freinds face she just found out she was pregnant again.We were at the park.Then I bumbed into a man."Sorry dude" the guy looked up and said "Chad?" I looked up and saw Troy "Troy dude what are you doing here?" then Troy said "Well you heard Gabby's mom is dying well when she does Gabby gets the house so we're gonna move back."Then a little boy probably almost 8 years old came up and said "Dad why did you stop" then Troy smiled and said "Because I wanted to let you win Jeff" then The boy said "Dad you always let me win why dont you let Mommy Jackson or Lilly win?" then Troy said "Well Lilly is gonna beat you unless you start running" then a little girl with long black curly hair came up and said "Why did you stop running daddy i mean I always come in 3rd am I finaly gonna win" the little girl said she was about 4 or 5 probably in the middle."Yes now run to that swing set sweety" The girl giggled and ran to the swing then ran back "Ok so I win then Daddy then Jeff then --" a large Gabriella caught up "Why do you three always have to race " then Troy said "Love you too honey" Then Gabriella noticed us "OMG what are you guys doing here?" then Tay said "What are you doing here so big" she said a little rudely "Well you know i'm 7 months pregnant with the 4th little Bolton well that isnt -" then you heard a little girl cry she was sitting in a carrige about 20 feet away."Oh i'll get her Gabs" then Taylor said "Why did you ditch the decathalon Championchips Gabs and quite the musicale and sit away from us at lunch and drag Troy with you" then Gabriella said "Maybe Troy was right not to come here." she said walking over to the baby the baby was about 11 months old.Troy came over and said "I heard what you said . It wasnt Gabbys fault.Her mom was gonna make her gat an abortion and ship her off to a boarding school.If we didnt run away then Jeff wouldnt exist or Lilly and Heather and Gabby wouldnt be having Jackson so if you were her would you wanna loose everything or keep the baby and runaway" Taylor said "well that still isnt a reason for you to go with her your not Jeffs dad Jason is Troy they were the ones dating not you and her" then Troy said "Chads party for getting into the ChampionChips was when Jason dumped Gabby for Kelsi she was devistated and I drove her home and her mom wasnt home so i said i would make her some popcorn we kissed then well Jeff" Taylor was shocked she couldnt say anything.

* * *

So what do you think besides Taylor was being a bitch. 


	2. Chapter 2

**When My Friends came back**

"I'm sorry I am just so moody lately and I mean I'm sorry" then Gabriella came walking over carriing the baby "Guys this is Heather Marie Bolton my youngest daughter.Say hi Heather " The baby just giggled then Tay said "Can I hold her gab" Gabriella smiled and nodded as she handed over the infant."Awww Chad I want a baby" I just smiled and said "Well I think I could arrange for that to happen have a little mini Chad" I said imagining what the baby would look like."Well little Jackson has been nothing but trouble lately with the kicking after this Troy will have no more fun time with me" then Troy said "Not even on our Annaversary i mean think we have to have one bascket ball player" then Gabriella said "Well you better start training HEather" Troy smiled and got the dipperbag.He took out a vest with velcrow on it the a fuzzy mini backetball."Heather training starts now" he said putting the vest on the baby."ok now catch" he threw the ball and she caught it with her hands and threw it back hardly and high."Wow my daughter will be in the WNBA ok now say WNBA" then she said "WNBA chamwion" everyone was shocked then she said "DaDa" then Troy said "I knew it was she was a girl now shes a daddies girl" everyone laughed then Mr.Bolton came over "Hey guys whats goin-"then he saw Troy and Gabriella "Hi dad" is all Troy could say "Hi Troy , Gabriella" then Heather began to cry Gabriella took her "Shh sweety , hi Mr.Bolton" then Mr.Bolton said "So how many kids do you have." then Troy said "Four once Jackson is born" then Gabriella said "Well we better get Jeff , Lilly , and Heather home" Troy nodded and got Lilly and Jeff."So Gabriella nice big family" then she nodded."Yup at first we wanted 2 then after Lilly was born we decided to stop for a while so about 2 years ago we tried again and got Heather and now I'm gonna have Jackson soon" Then a Lilly ran over "Hi mommy" MR.Bolton saw the little girl she looked like Gabriella only thing she had blue eyes and then he saw Heather she looked like Troy" Then Jeff ran up "Hi mom" He saw Jeff a complete look a like of Gabriella."So Troy maybe you , Gabriella , and the kids wanna come down for dinner on sunday" then Troy said "Well Gabriella is 8 months and all the others were born early I dont wanna risk it" then Gabriella said "Troy , we were in a subway when i went into labor with Jeff , stuck in my car in a blizzard when I had Lilly , oh and lets not forget Heather she was the easiest we were gonna take the kids to new york I was 7 months pregnant and we went by car and we were on a highway with no hospital near us I think your parents house will be no problem." i was so shocked they really have bad luck when she goes into labor."Wow how about a wildcat barbaque coach" I said then MR.Bolton thought and said "I like it so just incase Jackson decides to come they will have everyone with them even if it is home delivery." Troy said "Fine"


End file.
